


Immortal Kiss

by SluSlu



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Biting, Blood Drinking, Bottom Han Jisung | Han, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Height Differences, Jisung got lost in the woods, Jisung is under influence of pheromones, M/M, Size Difference, Spooky, Top Lee Minho | Lee Know, Vampires, castle - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:42:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29445753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SluSlu/pseuds/SluSlu
Summary: Jisung was a traveller. He liked to visit scary and abandoned places. This time though, nothing went according to plan, leading him to get lost in the woods. But luckily, he stumbled upon an abandoned castle that looked exactly like Dracula's. He decided to spend the night there, hiding from the storm.But what he didn't expect, is the house to be lived in, let alone come in contact with a real vampire.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 9
Kudos: 141
Collections: MINSUNG FICATHON: Round One; 2020





	Immortal Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> `Written for [MINSUNG FICATHON](http://twitter.com/minsungficathon), for PROMPT **A010**`
> 
> Please read the tags carefully!

“Fuck.” A boy murmured to himself and threw the map he was holding. It’d been 2 hours since he chose this stupid, muddy path that normally would’ve brought him to his destination, but he must’ve gotten lost somewhere along the way. It was getting darker and the village he wanted to visit was nowhere in sight. Not even close. All he saw was the forest. He was disappointed;  He hoped to explore the abandoned village and check whether the legend about it was true.

His backpack was getting heavier and his feet were sweating from walking the whole day.

You see, Jisung was a traveller. A lone traveller. He loved visiting all sorts of creepy places and taking pictures. He made tik-toks and he’s a quite popular creator. The last place he'd explored was a ‘scary’ lake that his followers recommended. Luckily, it was near his house so he had walked there.

Today, nothing went according to plan. One disaster followed another. First, he had forgotten his water bottle. And then, after walking for hours, his shoes were starting to fall apart. To top it all off, it was getting dark and Jisung...

Jisung was lost. Scared, too. Just a few minutes ago, he tried to call his friend, the emergency number, and even his mom, but no one picked up. The signal was there but it was too weak to connect.

Usually, he’s not a person who gets scared easily. He had visited a lot of sinister places and never saw anything paranormal. He was certain he got over his fear but this… This made him question it all over again. Everything felt surreal like in those stupid horror movies and maybe Jisung started to fear for his life, just a little. You never know what could be in woods hundreds of kilometres away from civilization. Oh god, what if he met some crazy murderer or psychopath? 

He  _ needed  _ to find a place to spend the night in and warm up his food. Just when Jisung thought things couldn't get worse, it began raining and the wind got stronger. A storm was coming. 

“I’ll never fucking trust gizmetio again.” 

Jisung was mad. His weather app had told him that the day would be sunny, perfect for taking a walk and what he got - horrible weather with the chance of getting much worse.

He scanned the area quickly but nothing livable was in sight. He started to walk faster. One second, he was seeing big trees and bushes. The next, he was crying in pain, seeing the beautiful, but so poorly timed grey sky. He rolled down a hill, further dirting his already nasty, sweaty clothes.

“Fucking great, Han Jisung, you fucking fell… Maybe this is how you'll die. At least, make a tik-tok before you drop dead.”

He got back up on his feet and looked at the hill. It was surprisingly high and there was no way he could climb back up - it was too steep. It seemed that he had stepped onto the other side of the forest. A sudden weird aura that wasn't there before surrounded him, along with dead silence; no birds chirping, nothing. Perhaps it could be just his wild mind tricking him into believing in some weird shit. 

He just had to stay calm and everything would be fine. Once again he looked at his phone, but this time there was just no signal. Letting out a sigh, he quickly put it back into the small pocket of his backpack and continued his journey.

Not even a minute passed, and he already started to see the end of the woods. His heart was beating so fast. This was why he loved travelling, he’d always have a story to tell afterwards.

To his luck (finally not sarcasm) he saw a damn big castle. It was alm- it was in fact looking like a Dracula castle and Jisung’s inner nerd jumped out. He looked around as he came out of the woods, standing in the open area around him.

The castle stood on a small island in the middle of the big lake, surrounded by big trees with a long, stone bridge that was connected to the land Jisung was standing on. Without second thinking he ran across that bridge, reaching the yard in front of the house pretty quickly. 

He looked around for one split second, seeing lots of weird statues in forms of different animals and trimmed bushes. It was clearly taken care of, in contrast to the building itself that looked centuries-old and unkempt. But the boy let it slip and went directly to the enormous door, pulling on the knob. To Jisung’s surprise, the door was… open. The stupid young boy really didn’t think of any danger at the moment - who would let the door open for a stranger?

Walking in he was met with darkness.

Jisung turned his phone’s flashlight on and lit up the area. Clearly, he found himself in the big lobby of the castle. The walls were standing tall, making Jisung feel tiny compared to them. There was also an enormous staircase leading to the 2nd floor. The boy felt disappointed at how the previous owner could disfigure this property. Jisung was sure this used to be a vast and resplendent place.

It's such a beauty, living in an old house, in such a magical place. If Jisung could have stayed here to fix this place, he would. He took the stairs, going up to where he logically assumed the bedrooms would be. 

His steps echoed through the wide halls that used to radiate an enchanting and romantic atmosphere, which were now covered in dust.

The big windows that let the draft in were left here to rot and even the long red curtains draping over them, covered in dirt and spiderwebs, could not help them regain their beauty.

Jisung was disgusted, he hated those little parasites. He hated everything that crawled, in fact. 

For now, everything seemed safe, and Jisung was just looking around, trying to take some pictures while he was here that he could post later.

The kind of peaceful silence was broken by his stomach grumbling. Now it was really time to find a safe spot to settle down for the night or maybe, if he was lucky enough, even find a clean bed, which Jisung doubted. The boy saw this as a good opportunity to shoot a video for his youtube channel (yes, he also had that). He already saw the title in bold letters ‘Spending the night in an abandoned Dracula house!’ This would probably rocket his career on the platform.

He took out the gear that he always had with him, and started to film the surroundings. His phone died a few seconds ago, leaving him with the only thing he had - his camera, with flash. But since that would use a lot of batteries, he was planning to use the night vision mode. The curiosity of a young man made him explore each room and surface he’d see, lurking into some old cabinets or touching things that looked untouched for ages.

His small festivity was interrupted by his own high pitched scream when the door suddenly shut closed. He clutched his hand against his heart, feeling it thump against his ribcage. Jisung imagined all the worst outcomes in just a span of 10 seconds. He started asking for forgiveness for his unjustifiable sins. “Fuck, mom I love you, I’m sorry that I bought sex toys with your money when I was 15.” 

He thought that maybe it was a really bad idea to even enter this cursed place. Yeah, it was definitely cursed. His new goal was to escape it. He would rather sleep in the forest than stay in here for another second. The video he was filming became unstable and shaky. Jisung was not in the right state of mind to film properly, he was so scared. 

The boy started to fast walk to the door that just shut close, trying to open it but it was…  _ locked _ . He could’ve sworn the door was open when he entered the first time. The poor knob went through some violent process, since Jisung was pulling on it like crazy. “Fuck, fuck, I didn’t even get a dick up my ass and I'm gonna die in a fucking stinky house and no one will find me and...” Slowly tears started to brim his eyes and he heard a weird noise behind him; sharp claws scratching the surface of some old furniture. The boy froze, that’s it, this was it, he would die a virgin and without saying last I love you to his mom and his unborn brother. 

“I love you mom and Jeongin, even though you’re not born yet, I’m happy to be your big brother, even if I die.” He started talking to himself, trying to distract himself from the awful noise that was getting closer and closer. What he’d feared the most was now standing behind his back, breathing loudly above his head. 

Jisung squeezed his eyes shut, waiting for his slow and probably painful death to come, but nothing happened. Suddenly, he felt a ghost touch on his waist from both sides. The hot breath of whatever creature that was behind him, moved down to his neck and Jisung couldn't hold in his ugly sobs anymore. Maybe if he cried awfully enough the monster would let him go. “P-please...” His whisper came out hoarse and broken, almost like he himself looked - face full of snot, dirty clothes, and scraped knees.

“Stupid - little - boy.” This voice didn’t sound like it belonged to a monster at all, it was unhuman like but still sounded nice and pleasant to the ear - almost like it belonged to a beautiful man. At least Jisung wouldn't have to be accompanied to the underworld with some ugly-ass sounds. 

“S-Sir, ple-please, I-I.” He doesn’t know what made him pull on the doorknob again but, all of a sudden, the door opened and Jisung stormed off down the hallway, still clutching to his camera like his life depended on it. If he made it out of here, he’d have a damn good video to make that would bring him tons of money. “Fuck, fuck.” He kept cursing while he ran where his eyes led him. What made it terrifying though, where the relaxed clack-clack sounds down the hallway just behind Jisung like the man didn’t even try, knowing in advance that he would easily catch his ‘prey’.

A fancy-looking door caught his gaze. He rapidly stormed inside the room, closing it behind his back. His breathing was erratic and his heart was beating so fast it could probably jump out.

Scanning the room, it looked surprisingly neat and clean. Another weird door caught his attention and without much thinking he ran towards it, skipping inside. He was met with - clothes? Did it belong to the man that’d grabbed him earlier? Who in their right mind would live in such a creepy place? Right, no one! The man was probably sick and would cook dinner from his boney flesh. 

In conclusion: he was hiding in a closet in a fucking Dracula castle, while some big dude was searching for him to kill him. 

The poor boy tried to not make any sounds, not even breathing when he heard the door open and someone walking in. 

“Stupid boy. You think you can hide from me?”

Again, that voice - If Jisung ever made it out of here, it definitely would hunt him down for the rest of his life and the video would be the living proof of this day. 

It happened all so fast; the door of the closet opened in one swift motion, almost flying off the hinges and a hand gripped him by his hair harshly, making him cry out in pain. He got yanked out of his cover and dragged over the floor to the centre of the room. 

Maybe this was really the end.

He didn’t dare open his eyes, but something made him and he was staring right into the red glowing eyes of the man - a real fucking vampire. Something clicked in his head and suddenly he wanted to attack the man with thousands of questions. 

Jisung felt his soul leaving his body, dancing in heaven and then coming back, and jisung was overcome with the horrifying realization what he was still alive - not bouncing around in heaven - and would have to endure the pain that soon definitely would come

“I’m so sorry to just come here uninvited, Mr. Vampire. But before you drink my blood, may I ask you some questions? It's for science.” If he was going to die, he’d at least die knowing that vampires existed. This was one in a lifetime opportunity. 

Jisung heard the vampire let out a very pessimistic sigh, before lifting him off of the ground by his collar, his legs dangling in the air. The vampire raised his eyebrow and looked at the boy in his grip. “A question?” Jisung nodded frantically. He looked right at the vampire's face, and oh god, he shouldn’t have, because that man was terrifyingly beautiful. 

This is the first time in his whole ‘horror’ career that he indeed comes face to face with a real creature. The man looked pissed off and Jisung only now noticed how tall the vampire was, probably around 6’3.

The vampire shamelessly started laughing, looking at his prey. “Stupid boy.” Without a warning, he sunk his fangs into the soft, milky skin of the pretty boy, feeling the skin rip open under the relentless pressure. Jisung screamed, his voice doubtlessly echoed throughout every corner of the mansion. But no one heard it, thick walls utterly swallowing his loud plea for help.

He felt the skin around his neck area burn, blood streaming down his exposed skin before getting absorbed in his worn out shirt. It hurt so fucking much, his hand death-gripped the vampire’s - to his surprise - silky hair, trying to push him away, but the man stuck to him like glue.

He tried to say something but his voice was gone, all he could do was let his mouth hang open helplessly. The vampire sunk his teeth even deeper, which made the blonde boy in his arms let out a loud moan. This was bad, Jisung felt energy slowly start to leave his body. If the vampire kept up this persistent pace, soon the boy in his arms would lose all of his blood. 

“W-Wait!” He tried one more time and this time, the vampire pulled out his teeth, looking at the, now pale, boy. “You’re way more delicious than I’ve expected.”

Suddenly, Jisung felt the hard floor beneath him. The vampire let him go, but he landed onto the ground harshly. He tried to stand up but he couldn't focus. Everything was blurry in front of him. Jisung felt so lightheaded, no way would he be able to stand up and flee.

When the boy just thought that the vampire would let him go because he'd had enough of his blood, he yelped in pain again as the man grabbed him harshly and dragged him onto the bed that was standing in the middle of the room they were in. The soft silk felt very pleasant against Jisung’s skin, but it wasn't enough to distract him from the burning pain in his neck and the ache in his whole body.

Weird. That’s how Jisung felt out of the blue. Like something was injected inside of him and circling through his blood, something that made his lids heavy - making him want to close his eyes and fall into a deep slumber. The vampire’s behaviour was also strange; He was just sitting next to his, now limp body, on the bed and staring him down with his red glowing eyes.

His body felt absurdly hot. The aching feeling of something Jisung couldn't name only spread more all over him, dipping his body in a pleasant bliss. Even his rationality slowly abandoned him, leaving his mind foggy. 

“Why do I feel so weird?” Jisung found the power in him to look at the vampire while asking the question and seeing his cunning face only proved the boy’s theory right. The man clearly knew what was happening to him and was standing behind all of this.

“Oh, do you feel weird?” His voice was full of fake sympathy… or it was clear to anyone else who would’ve heard it but not to Jisung - the boy was so far gone that he really believed the vampire was worried for him, nodding frantically at the man. He didn’t even flinch when the man’s hand inched towards his face and cupped his cheek, on the contrary, he nuzzled his face into the cold touch that eased his heat.

“You’re so cute.” The vampire smiled at him, letting his hand slowly slide from his face down to his stomach where Jisung felt even worse, like his insides were being microwaved. 

“Mh, please, help me.” Jisung pleaded but he didn’t know for what himself. He was on the verge of reality and the unknown, just one more step and one of the sides would swallow him up entirely. Even when the man’s hand reached his crotch and started to palm his erection, all he could do was try and close his legs, not even registering that he was hard until now, when it was too late - when the touches were feeling more pleasurable than moments before. He tried one more time to push the big hands off of his lap but his body was drained of any energy. Instead, he let his hands rest on top of the vampire’s.

Fuck, he must’ve looked so pathetic and crazy. Letting a creature touch him in such ways while laying underneath it and enjoying it like a freak. His face and neck were crimson red at this point and not only from the heat - he was embarrassed of his own unconscious part that reveled in this.

The pain that he felt in his neck was long forgotten when the vampire swiftly got Jisung out of his pants and underwear in one quick motion. God, Jisung swore he saw the pants flying away on their own - without anyone technically throwing them away - because the vampire's hands never stopped touching him - touching his red, leaking dick.

Minho wacthed in awe, watching the boy unravel under the power of his hands. At first, he just wanted to scare the stranger that disturbed his peace, but being alone in a damn big castle could get so boring and he saw this as an opportunity to have some fun. The second his teeth made contact with the boy’s blood, he felt electric shocks of pleasure piercing through his body - that boy was a real delicacy. 

Minho was one hell of a lucky man to get such a gem just freely walking into his ‘evil’ hands. 

He truly didn’t mean to let out his powerful aura without consent, when sinking his, already pheromone-tainted, fangs deeper into the boy’s skin. But it was as if in that bizarre moment, he himself was under a spell.

A loud breathy moan brought him back from his thinking. For a second he almost thought it was all in his mind, but the boy and his dick in Minho’s hand proved it otherwise. The man quickly returned all of his attention to the poor human. “What’s your name?” 

Jisung thought that it was a very unsuitable question, seeing the positions they were in but still chose to answer. “J-Jisung.” 

“Jisung.” Minho liked the way the boy’s name rolled off of his tongue. “Well, Jisung. My name is Minho, nice to meet you.”

What was this vampire talking about? With each second passing by Jisung got just more sure that the man was crazy. Who would introduce themselves while doing such…  _ things _ ?

He was getting frustrated because he wanted nothing more than for the aching pain to disappear. Perhaps the vampire noticed it, or not, but his hand picked up the pace and Jisung was grateful at least for that - although more would be welcome. 

The boy let out a particularly high-pitched whine when Minho palmed the tip, receiving all of the vampire’s attention. The man just smiled down at him, the pheromones did their job very well - Jisung was completely under his spell, letting Minho do anything to him. He quickly got the boy out of the unneeded remaining clothes, ripping them off, and throwing them onto the floor. The human wouldn't need them anytime soon anyways. 

Jisung’s dick was leaking, precum pooling on his tensed stomach. If that wasn't embarrassing enough, the man spread his legs wide and positioned himself in between; Now, he had a clear view on his virgin hole. Jisung didn’t try to hide anymore, he would do anything for the vampire to finally please him. It was like a switch: if he did try to fight back a couple of minutes ago, then now he went completely pliant under the touch - his clear mind was long gone.

“Pl-Please.” Jisung was panting heavily, sweat running down his body and messing up his hair. It was so warm.

“Please what?” The vampire wanted to see how fast this boy would break and give up on his little left over dignity. 

“Want… touch me, please?” Jisung looked into the vampire’s eyes with so much hope, wishing the man would be able to read his mind, including all the things that Jisung weirdly wanted Minho to do to him. 

“Can you show me where?” Minho’s voice sounded so deep and husky, whispering next to his ear, sending shivers down his spine. Jisung loved how cold the man’s skin felt in contrast against his warmth. He slowly let his hand travel down to where he’d at no time thought he would want to be touched and filled so desperately by another man.

Jisung probably never felt this turned on in his entire life. He let out a hitched breath when his finger traced over his balls gently before reaching his ass. “Here. I want you to touch me here.”

Minho didn’t hesitate another second, seeing Jisung’s already disheveled state made him go crazy… Fuck, he didn’t even do half of the things he wanted to. He hurriedly wetted his ring finger with spit, lots of it, and traced over the boy’s rim. “Why are you making such faces? Didn’t you want  _ this _ .”

Jisung was squirming the whole time at the foreign touch - it wasn’t enough. He wanted that stupid finger inside of him. “I want it inside! Please, please!” Tears pooled at his eyes, his vision going blurry, but he still managed to grab the vampire’s wrist and nudged it so that his finger would enter.  _ Finally _ . Jisung wanted to be filled even more. His desire took over him entirely at this point.

He started to move his hips, fucking himself on Minho’s measly finger. Suddenly, an idea struck his mind and he brought his own fingers to his lips, coating them with spit. When he was satisfied, he inserted one along with Minho’s, fucking himself with two fingers now. 

“God, you’re so pretty like this. Do you want me to fuck you dumb?” The man pushed another finger inside of the boy’s not-so-tight-anymore hole. “Stuff you full right here, hm?”

“Fuck me, please! You can do whatever you want to me, just push your cock inside of me!”

Minho almost growled, feeling so turned on. He quickly got rid of his own clothes, revealing his big and hard dick to the boy’s hungry gaze.

Jisung bit his lip, looking at his cock with eyes full of lust and desire. Minho felt flattered, he hastily spread the precum over his entire length, lining it up with the boy’s hole. He grabbed Jisung’s hand and took his fingers out to replace it with his dick instead, but first admiring for a second how his entrance clenched around nothing.

Jisung let out a loud scream. The sudden change of size made him realize just how little stretch he got with three fingers. But he loved it, he loved feeling Minho’s big cock spreading him open, hovering above him with his larger body. He rolled his eyes, feeling heavenly. 

The tight heat made Minho let out a moan. This human felt so good and perfect around him. God, and the view; Jisung was holding his legs up under his knees, spreading them wide to give the vampire all the space he needed. 

He looked down at the boy, who was clearly tired of holding his legs in one position the whole time. His failed attempt to try and grab onto something amused the vampire.

That’s why Minho backed down, pitying the human a little bit. He manhandled the small boy onto his lap and pushed him flush against his chest, feeling Jisung’s little hands encircling him in a hug and his fluffy hair tickling his nose simultaneously.

Minho could overtly smell the sweet blood that was running through Jisung’s neck this way. His vampire instincts took over him, once again, he drove his fangs, sharp like a knife, into the boy’s skin. Fuck, if he pushed them just a little bit deeper he would turn the boy into a vampire as well... 

As the position changed Minho wasn’t thrusting his hips fast enough for Jisung, so he started to ride his thick thighs with full force. In the spur of the moment, Jisung’s energy returned to him, making him bounce in the man’s lap like he never did before and the way Minho bit him only aroused him more.

Maybe this was the best trip he’d ever had and nothing would top it, unless he came back for more... 

The constant friction, and now pleasant pain in his neck, brought Jisung over the edge. He felt something tightening in his stomach and before he knew it, he was cumming all over the vampire’s stomach. The man followed behind him, sinking his teeth so deep into the boy’s neck it would surely leave a scar. 

He finished inside of the boy with a loud groan, feeling how Jisung hugged him even tighter with his walls. It was the best thing Minho had felt in the last few decades.

The human in his arms went limp, he probably fell asleep. Minho gently put him under the blankets and went to grab a towel to freshen up Jisung and himself later.

Oh, no. Minho suddenly realised while he was wiping down the boy’s neck that he’d bit too deep for it to be harmless when he came… This human would be knocked out for at least three more days, going through the process of turning into Minho’s kind.

What an evening. 

_________________________________________________________________________

Jisung slowly cracked his eyes open. His head was pounding. It was like a freight train ran him over. God, was he thirsty as well. He took in his surroundings and he was sure he never painted his room’s walls such a deep shade of grey, nor was his room ceiling coffered in such a fancy design. Where the fuck was he? 

When he tried to stand up from the queen-sized bed, his jelly-like legs collapsed and his knees came in contact with a fluffy black carpet. Wait… why was he naked?

What the hell did Jisung do in this house?!

All he could recall was a faint memory of a big Dracula castle where he wanted to find shelter from the storm last night.

Dracula… 

He had to get out of here right-fucking-now. 

Jisung once again tried to stand up and succeed. He needed to find something to wear and when he caught a glimpse of his familiar clothes he made his way over to them, but was faced with a big disappointment. His clothes, if you could even call them that anymore, were shredded into pieces. 

The boy looked around and saw the familiar closet door. He opened it in one motion and grabbed the first things he saw. Some sweater and a pair of pants. To add to his misery, once again, the sweater was immensely huge on him, the boy was practically swimming in it. Jisung didn’t even want to try the pants on, knowing they would only hinder him on the way.

Now that he was somehow covered with a long sweater, he had to find his bag and, most importantly, his phone to call the police and his mom. 

He opened the door that led to the long hall and tiptoed to the staircase at the end of it, trying to be as silent as possible, afraid that  _ He _ would trap him in here. How did he even know someone was in here? Jisung just felt someone’s presence in this castle, he just knew it, like his senses were telling him.

But he let it slide, going down the stairs. Weirdly, the whole place was clean and shiny. He swore when he entered this building yesterday evening, everything was a mess with lots of spiderwebs. 

All of a sudden, Jisung smelled something so delicious, something that he’d never ever tasted before and all he wanted to do now was get a bite of it. His thoughts of escaping were pushed to the back of his mind. The hunger overpowered him.

Jisung let the smell lead him and he didn’t regret it. When he entered the kitchen, his eyes immediately caught the cake standing on the counter. It was like he wasn’t himself anymore. Of course, Jisung loved to eat but to go crazy over a piece of cake? This was for the first time. 

The boy didn’t care about his manners. It looked like he was alone in this room for now anyway and that’s why he grabbed the pastry with his bare hands, not even bothering to cut a slice, going for the whole thing at once.

He was so into it that he missed a glimpse of shadow towering behind him. 

“Are you enjoying it, little vamp? I cooked it specially for you, knowing you would awaken hungry.” 

He let out a yelp - It was him. Jisung would recognise that voice no matter where he was. The boy dropped the cake and turned around, coming in touch with the man’s chest. He didn’t care that his face was smeared in red filling he’d previously devoured. 

  
  


“Who are you? Where am I? What did you do to me?” Jisung attacked the vampire with questions, somehow totally unafraid of him, poking his chest with his finger with each thing he’d asked him. “I want to go home right now!” He yelled at the man who didn’t even flinch.

“Aw, you’re so cute. From now on, you’ll live with me forever.” Minho looked at the boy who was on the verge of throwing a tantrum and pulled him closer. Little vamps were always emotional, bratty and in a constant fighting spirit. “It’s fine to not remember anything, you were sleeping for seven days and-” The man looked at his watch before continuing, “21 minutes. But don’t worry, I’ll help.” 

“What the fuck are you talking about?! I want to see my mom...”

Minho only chuckled at the boy’s statement. Little vampire didn’t even know yet that he wasn’t technically human anymore. The vampire’s first bite was very special and Minho never used it until now. 

When you turn someone into an immortal creature for the first time, the person becomes connected to the giver. In this case, Jisung is forever bonded to Minho, he would be dependent on him, not able to withstand long-distance and would need to be close to him and vice-versa. It’s almost like a marriage. 

“Don’t worry, you can always visit them.” Jisung visibly relaxed at that, looking expectantly at the man to do his explanation. 

Minho knew what Jisung was waiting for, but the boy looked so delicious, wearing just his sweater that Minho couldn't keep his hands off of him, picking up the little vampire like a koala, and carried him back to the bedroom. His height and strength made it possible for him.

It was going to be a long  _ talk _ .

**Author's Note:**

> I really enjoyed writing this one. Hopefully, you liked it as much as I did if so leave a kudo or a comment! It means a lot.
> 
> My twt --> princessungiee


End file.
